Anne Fletcher
by AlexiaPetty
Summary: Anne Fletcher has been Harry's friend ever since they began school. They both are bullied and when Harry goes to Hogwarts, they both have to learn how to cope separately. Friendship. Could end up being romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone out there. This story is about Harry's childhood friend, Anne, who as good as saved him when he was young. When Harry goes to Hogwarts, they see one another a lot less as she is a muggle but their friendship always defeats evil.**

 **Disclaimer: Weirdly, I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 1- 1984**

Mary Fletcher had heard all about Petunia Dursley's atrocious nephew from Agnes Goodfellow at No.12 Privet Drive, but she had never stopped to think that _her Anne_ would think to make friends with the repulsive boy. Jeremy, her husband reckoned that the Dursleys were pigs with inflated egos (minus Petunia, but she was a twig with an inflated ego), but Mary herself had heard off Ruth who had heard off Sue who had heard off Enid, that there was no finer child than Dudley and that was because there were no finer parents than Petunia and Vernon.

On Anne's first day of Primary School, her mother dressed her in a pristine new summer dress with pristine new socks and shoes and a pristine new handkerchief in her top pocket as the poor dear was prone to awful colds. She put her hair in braids and put some perfect sandwiches into a pristine Tupperware box and then took her by the hand and walked her pristine daughter to school feeling like she was a model mother. She then went to work where she spent her time thinking about inheritance tax and wills. Nothing could go wrong.

The first person that Anne met on her first day of school was the greatly unpleasant Dudley and his gang.

"OI, Anne!" Anne turned around,

"What do you think about helping us to break Potter's nose. He's such an ugly freak that nobody would be able to tell the difference!" Anne glared at them with a look of deepest loathing.

"Why would I do that? What has he done to me?" Dudley looked at her in astonishment. Didn't she know the rules? Nobody was allowed to be even remotely kind to the freak. But before he knew it, she had skipped off in search of better company.

The Primary One class that Anne had been put in was made up of Dudley's gang, The Girly Girls, The Sporties and Harry and Anne. Neither Harry or Anne fitted into these groups so they were automatically put together by Miss Green, the teacher.

"Okay everybody. Who here can already read, even if it is only a little bit?" Anne and Harry were the only people who put their hands up so they were sent through to the art room with Mrs Collins, the learning assistant to do a small assessment to see how well they could read.

"Great you two. You are about the same level so we will arrange some special lessons so that you can catch up with Primary Two!' Suddenly Dudley burst into the room demanding to get the same test as Harry but things got rather messy due to a pot of previously sealed paint magically unsealing itself and then landing on Dudley's head. Anne had a feeling that she and Harry Potter were going to end up being fast friends.

Mary Fletcher was annoyed. That brat Harry Potter was going to corrupt her precious little Anne! She had to stop this before it went further…

 **What do you think? Please bear in mind that I am writing this on my Kobo Ereader as my parents are really strict. I also would like some ideas for future chapters. Should Ron and Hermione meet** **Anne** **? Should** **Anne** **find out about magic? Please review and ideas will be taken on board.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Mandy**

 **I am going to try my best to update at least a few times a week but my sister is going to university and my brother is starting secondary school. I have also got exams, choir camp, DofE and school in general so I am fairly busy. I am going to update more during the holidays though.**

 **If you wouldn't mind, please could you vote on the poll on my profile (If it has worked, if it hasn't, please let me know) to let me know about how you would like this story to go. It would be great if you could also review. You could even give me some ideas.**

 **Ax**

The rest of that week was fairly uneventful and Mary Fletcher had warned her daughter to stay away from the "disgusting boy around the corner". Harry was also warned to stay away from Anne, but in a rather nicer way as she was referred to as "Anne the Angel". To Harry and Anne, this had proved to be rather difficult as they had both been moved up into the Primary Two class that was closest to their level and they were all horrible and a little jealous of them and so attempted to make their lives as uncomfortable as possible. Harry discovered that his pencil case had been filled with some Marmite by George White and Anne's lunch was discovered in a bin outside the classroom, along with something rather nasty. Altogether, it was not surprising that the two of them stuck together, they were stronger that way.

Harry was punished greatly for being Anne's friend by his "relatives", but also by his classmates who were all very unpleasant and bullied both Harry and Anne. His cupboard was only opened during that weekend so that he could cook the Dursleys' food and to go to the toilet. Dudley jumped on the stairs and put bits of bread through the vent on the door and taunted him through it.

Anne's punishment was rather better. Her Mother confiscated her Barbie and made sure that she wasn't eating any sugar, but for the main part, her life was normal. The only noticeable difference was that at every opportunity she had it drilled into her head that being friends with the "Potter boy" was wrong and if she was friends with him she would not go to heaven, rather the other place as all of the Fletchers were devoutly religious and insisted on perfect order and calm.

When school began again on the Monday, Anne was pulled aside by her father, Jeremy and was informed by him that he didn't really care who she was friends with as long as they were kind to her and hadn't got multiple piercings (the worst possible crime on Privet Drive along with not having a neat lawn and not having a perfectly trimmed hedge).

"I just want to make sure that you know that your mother is an interfering old biddy and only cares about her reputation." He had said. Anne knew that her father was a much kinder person than her mother and agreed with him,

"Harry is a really nice person Daddy. He just has really mean relatives who say that he is awful when in reality, it is Dudley, Harry's cousin who beats up people behind the science block and steals their lunch money." Then Anne's mother came along so they had to end their discussion but Anne felt better knowing that her Daddy would be on her side.

When she got to school, her mum went inside before her to tell Miss Keys to keep her precious daughter away from juvenile delinquents and to also make sure that she wore an apron if they were doing painting. It was just as well that Miss Keys was brutally fair to all students, popular or unpopular so to her, Harry was a lovely, clever, unloved child who she would attempt to bring out of his shell and hoped that she would succeed. She had seen the horrible children who were in her class and tried to be in the right place at the right time in the hope that she would be able to help Harry and Anne to get on better.

The first lesson that they had that day was Literacy and they were reading Ladybird books. Harry had already read most of them as Dudley had been given lots for his birthday the previous year and hadn't read them so he was given a worksheet to complete on Cinderella. He had just got to the "complete the sentence" part on the back when Mandy Barker grabbed it out of his hand and tore it clean in half!

"MISS KEYS! Harry is bullying me!" Miss Keys seriously doubted it but never the less went over to the table and listened to the rabble,

"Miss, it was all Potter's fault!"

"Yeah Miss, it's true, he tried to punch Mands and she grabbed his sheet and tore it in self defense. He's rabid and should be but down, dirty brat!"

"Hey! Don't say stuff that isn't true you horrible person!" Eventually, Miss Keys decided that enough was enough and that she was going to have to take serious action."

"OK! Could you all be quiet please, you are disrupting other people's learning and you know how I feel about that. It is disgusting think about poor little children in other countries having no education as it costs too much but you are all just throwing it away. Disgusting. Mandy, say sorry to Harry." Mandy looked astounded. She had never been caught before.

"But Miss. I didn't do anything; it was all Scarface Potter and Queen Anne."

"No Mandy, it was quite obviously you. I have peripheral vision." When it looked like not many people in the class knew what peripheral vision was she said, "It means that I can see out of the corner of my eye."

Later, Harry and Anne were sitting up a tree reading a book on Ancient Rome that Miss Keys had lent them as they had shown an interest.

"What do you think they actually have against us?" Harry asked Anne,

"It's because we are different to them Harry. We are nice people who value knowledge and friendship and they are horrible people that only value other people's lunch money." Harry laughed. They both knew that was true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- 1986**

When Harry and Anne had been friends for about two years, Harry's accidental magic had just about stopped and most of the time they were perfectly ordinary friends and ate lunch together every day. Dudley and his gang were still evil manipulative gits and beat up little children every day for fun. Anne's mum was still not very pleased with the fact that they were friends but tolerated him for Anne's sake and he was allowed to go around to her house on a regular basis. She never went to his house as he said that his Aunt and Uncle didn't like people.

Harry's magic was mostly under control, but sometimes, when he was angry, he let a little bit out. For example, his Primary Four teacher Mrs Patterson was telling him off and then her wig turned blue and he was sent home because of it. Anne knew that Harry was different to everyone else as whenever weird things happened, they happened when he was annoyed or stressed. She didn't think that anyone else had noticed but she knew that it was probably only a matter of time.

One day when Anne and Harry were walking home from school, a man who seemed to be tired and prematurely grey walked past them and seemed to be watching them. Harry thought that it was rather weird but decided to think nothing about it. People often walked past him ans stared though. He was sure that they were lovely people, but it was a bit odd.

Their knew better than to mess with their friendship andthey were put together in every class due to the fact that they were so close. They had another friend though. She was called Nancy and was in their class at school. When it was Nancy's birthday one year, her parents decided to take the three of them to the seaside. That day was not a day that any of those who were there wanted to remember. It was in short, one of the worst days of Harry's life.

When they all got out of the car, Nancy's parents went to go and pay for the parking and gave the three children money to go and buy icecream from the near by van. Harry and Anne both got icecream while Nancy got an orange icelolly as she was lactose intolerant. Then they got the idea to go and sit on the bench that was just in front of the cliff with a fence for safety.

"Come on Harry, Anne," Nancy said, grabbing onto both of their hands and dragging them along behind her. When they got to the bench, Anne quickly finished her icelolly and then went and leant on the fence.

"Oh, look!" She exclaimed, seeing a seal on a far away rock, "It's a darling seal!" She moved along the fence and leaned out as far as she could to see if she could see it any better. Suddenly the fence gave way and Nancy fell, just managing to grab onto the edge of the cliff. As it was early morning there was nobody around but them.

"Mr and Mrs Brown!" Yelled Harry, looking aroung for Nancy's Mum and Dad but they were out of sight. Anne and Harry rushed over to the edge and both laid down flat and hooked their feet around the bench that they had both been sitting on moments previously and both grabbed Nancy's arm just before she let go. Mr and Mrs Brown came into view and upon noticing what had happened to the fence rushed over to them.

"MUMMY, DADDY, I CAN'T HOLD ON!" She was beginning to drag both Harry and Anne over the edge and her parents were still too far away so she _let go._ The silence was deafening and Harry couldn't stand it any longer.

Mr Brown phoned an ambulance while Mrs Brown asked them what had happened, but neither of them could speak due to the shock Harry and Anne were sent to the car while Mr and Mrs Brown went down to the beach. The ambulance arrived and the body was removed. All of this time, neither Harry or Anne spoke. They were both white and their pulses were through the roof. This had beenthe worst.

Nancy's funeral was on the next Monday and everyone on Privet Drive attended. Naturally everyone blamed Harry for Nancy's death but Anne and Harry both knew that it wasn't their fault. Anne's parents arranged expensive counselling for her but the Dursleys refused to arrange any form of counselling for Harry.

 **Harry's** **teacher, Mrs Patterson, is dedicated to one of my Primary School teachers, Mrs Patterson who died recently after a short illness. RIP Mrs Patterson.** **I'm sorry if this story was overly sad and/or dramatic but I was running out of inspiration and wanted something to really connect Harry and Anne.**

 **Please can I have some ideas as I have zilch. Even if it is one word, for example funfair, It will somehow help me to write my story. Please favourite/follow if you like it. This means that I will know if you do and you will be told by fanfiction when I update. It would also be great if you would votr on the poll on my profile so that I have some idea of what you lot want to happen with this story. Thanks, Ax**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- 1991**

When Hagrid told him about Hogwarts, Harry's first thought was Anne. They had everything in their lives sorted out. He couldn't go to another school and just leave her, people thought that she was a complete and utter weirdo.

"Would I be able to communicate with my friends?" Harry asked, Hagrid looked surprised,

"I'm sure that ye will make loads of new friends when ye get to 'ogwarts. It's a great place and everybody there is really nice." He said, not quite understanding Harry.

"It's just that my friend, Anne, might get a little bit lonely," Said Harry.

"How 'bout this. I need to make up ten years of birthday presents so I will buy ye yer very own owl that will deliver all of your post for you and be a really great pet as well. How's that?" Harry agreed. That was a really good idea. He would miss Anne though. He would try to talk to her about if he had the chance.

When Harry got back from his daytrip to Diagon Alley, Anne was waiting outside of her house with her arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"Where were you when I needed you? I got beaten up by Piers Polkess twice on one day and you missed the school induction days."

"Sorry. Uncle Vernon went a bit crazy because of all of those letters that were being posted through the letterbox and smuggled into the house in all sorts of weird and wonderful ways that seemed like magic and dragged us all away to some smelly hotel and then to this hut on a rock which looked like it was just about to fall off. Then this really tall guy knocked the door down and said that those letters were to tell me that I had got into this boarding school in Scotland that both of my parents went to. Then we went to this street in London and bought all of this weird school equipment. I only just got back."

Anne was silent. It was just getting really awkward when one of them decided that it would be a good idea to speak.

"So you're not going to Stonewall next term?" They were both staring at their shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"No." Said Harry. He felt awful. He was leaving his best friend behind and he had promised himself that he would never ever do that. Suddenly she jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Promise me you'll write?" She said tearfully, and Harry nodded. Of course he would, "PROMISE." She said fiercely,

"Alright, I said I promise." Harry said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Don't kill me!"

"You know that I will... Tickle you to death!" They both burst out laughing.

They talked for ages after that. Harry said that he would visit when he could and Anne said that she would get her Dad to send him some of his award winning fudge that reduced anyone who ate it to extreme happiness that lasted for days.

"Look. This is my new owl, I've still got to name her but she's a girl and she is specially trained to carry letters and parcels and apparently she is quicker than the Royal Mail!" Anne reached out to stroke the owl and she nuzzled against her affectionately,

"She's beautiful," she breathed. The owl looked really pleased and allowed her to stroke her some more. "When do you leave?"

"My ticket says that the train leaves on the 1st of September from Platform Nine and Three Quarters." Anne burst out laughing,

"Don't be silly. There's no such place!" Harry looked indignant,

"How do you know? Have you ever actually looked for Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Anne smiled at him,

"Still the same, make sure that you don't forget me and that you write lots!"

"As if I could forget you!"

As soon as Harry got into his bed that night, he began to write his first letter to Anne:

 _1_ _st_ _of September_

 _Dear Anne,_

 _PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS DOES EXIST. I was shown where it was by my new friend Ron's mum. I didn't think that I would make any new friends here. I have been sorted into the Gryffindor house (House of the brave though I don't think that I am really that brave at all), and I have already made an enemy. He is called Draco Malfoy and he is a total prat. He has two lackeys called Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who remind me slightly of Dudley and I don't think that we are going to get on at all._

 _I think that one of the teachers already hates me though. He was glaring at me like I was his worst enemy. The castle feels like it is magical (though of course it isn't) and it seems to be shining. I rather think that I will enjoy my time here._

 _Write soon,_

 _Harry_

 _Ps. I named my owl Hedwig after somebody in a book I read._

 _4_ _th_ _of September_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _School starts next week and am really nervous. I really hope that I can be as lucky as you have been and get at least one new friend. Your cousin is now strutting around the area like he is the king. Nothing much has happened here! My Mum keeps talking about you are a juvenile delinquent but we both know that she is just doing that to make herself feel better. I bet that she is missing you really._

 _Your_ _dearest_ _friend,_

 _Anne_

"Who's writing to you 'Arry?" Asked Ron one morning when Harry had got yet another letter one day in October at the breakfast table, "Girlfriend?" Harry scoffed.

"No just a really good friend from Surrey." Ron looked surprised,

"I thought that everyone from Surrey hated you with a passion!" Said Ron,

"Mind your own business!" Laughed Harry.

 _Dear Anne,_

 _I have acquired a new friend called Hermione Granger who is in my house and Ron and I saved her from a_ _tro_ _really big dog that was about to eat her. I stuck my pencil up its nose and Ron confused it a bit. The PE teacher came running into lunch one day saying that there was a really big dog in the school basement. I don't like chemistry at all as I said but I am now convinced that Snape is out to get me. He has really disgusting hair and is really mean to everyone who isn't in Slytherin. The whole lot of them are snakes._

 _I don't seem to be that good at physics either but that is genuinely difficult. I keep finding it difficult to celebrate Halloween as it was the day that both of my parents died but before you say that I am being a wet blanket I found out how my parents died and forgot to tell me. They were killed by some crazy terrorist with a silly name. Aunt Petunia told me that they died in a car crash!_

 _Hope that school is going to be fine for you,_

 _Harry_

Harry looked at his letter and noticing his several slip-ups hoped that she wouldn't notice them. The Statute of Secrecy and all of that. He didn't want to be expelled. He just hoped that she wouldn't question.

 **By the way, I am not going to write every single letter that they sent to one another as I would be typing loads and you lot would all get really bored. If you would like a certain thing to happen you could always let me know by reviewing. (Hint hint)**

 **I have had 28 readers and not one of you have reviewed. I have had one favourite but that is it. I have no idea whether it is worth actually continuing this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Return

 **This next chapter is going to begin just after Harry gets out of the hospital wing. I like to think that I am doing quite a good job at finding muggle alternatives for magical things but if you can think of any better ones, please let me know so that I can change them.**

After the incident with the Philosopher's Stone, Harry found the time to sit down and carefully write a letter to Anne, carefully concealing the wizarding world the best that he could. Hermione and Ron knew that he had a friend who wasn't magical but he didn't like them questioning him on her so he usually wrote his letters alone or with just Hedwig for company.

 _15_ _th_ _of June_

 _Dear Anne,_

 _It has been nearly three weeks since I have written to you but I ensure you that it is for a perfectly valid reason. I have been in the school hospital wing for several weeks as I was nearly eaten by a really big dog that was being controlled by the PE teacher. It was a different really big dog that I told you about at Halloween but the one at Halloween was also being controlled by the PE teacher. We all reckoned that it was Snape before but it turns out that he was trying to save me during the school basketball game. How were any of us supposed to know that?_

 _I don't think that my Aunt and Uncle will allow me to write to you during the summer holidays, let alone let us hang around together but I will try my best to convince them. When does your school get off? Mine gets off at a different time to everybody else's as the headmaster, Dumbledore (I know, what a name) likes us to have plenty of time at school as well as at home. Have you forgiven me yet for not coming back home at Christmas? I honestly couldn't have handled two weeks back at the Dursleys being starved._

 _See you soon,_

 _Harry_

Anne folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope. She couldn't believe that he had been hurt? BY A REALLY BIG DOG! Something was really off but she couldn't tell what it was. It made her spine tingle slightly though. That was how she always knew. She still had no friends at school but she wasn't going to tell Harry. Nobody seemed to be kind like Harry was. He was the person who had nothing yet shared everything that he could. She got out her notepad and began to write her first letter in ages with Hedwig sitting serenely on the windowsill.

 _20_ _th_ _of June_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Nothing much has happened here. Just learning about misused apostrophes and general science. Just the same old same old. Mum reckons that when you get home from school she will lock me in my room. I don't really mind that much as I have a new hobby which will annoy them if I am indoors doing it so they will eventually_ _ **have**_ _to let me out. It's singing. I sing all of the time now and Mrs Lightbridge thinks that I am rather good. I haven't really been "rather good" before. You like singing_ _so I thought_ _well you did before you went to your new school. I'm rather afraid that I will not know you when you get back. Isn't that silly? Forget that I said it._

 _Dudley got back from school yesterday even more fat than he was when he went. I didn't think that it was possible but it seems that he defies all explanation and just keeps eating and eating until he is just a stomach and a mouth. Piers Polkess came back as well and is as rat like as ever which is also quite funny. Hope that you are feeling better after your encounter with the "Really Big Dog" and that the PE teacher got sacked. Your school seems to be so much more interesting than my school!_

 _See you soon,_

 _Anne_

On the last day of term, Harry got onto the Hogwarts Express feeling positively optimistic about the future. He hoped that he would be allowed to see Anne. His Aunt and Uncle were waiting just past the barrier and they looked impatient so he said goodbye to his friends and pushed his trolley through the barrier at top speed with his eyes shut just as Mrs Weasley had told him to do at the beginning of his first term. The Dursleys proceeded to treat him like dirt right up until he was thrown into his room that was just the same as it had been when he left it the previous summer. Disgusting and under furnished with evidence of Dudleys past toys all over the place. He knew that he wasn't going to be allowed to see anyone he distinctly liked.

He was alone.

 **I began this chapter with the intention of making it a little bit happy but I have my Spotify playlist stocked with really sad music which is designed to make you cry. Sorry.**


End file.
